User talk:Hoshiko Amaterasu
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hoshiko Amaterasu RG.jpg page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 21:39, June 8, 2012 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. Hello :) yes i would love for you two draw Zin and Zen, it's so nice of you to do that XDMonty1st 03:38, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Image Policy Kiyastudios 05:37, June 9, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Yeah~ sure i would love to see it..could you give me a link?? and you don't have to colour Zin and Zen...well what ever is easier for you is fine :)Monty1st 06:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) You draw very well! All I'm asking you to do is to properly title your images when uploading it to a page.Kiyastudios 23:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios AW!! they look stunning!! I love them so~~ much!!!! THANKYOU!!Monty1st 07:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey do you have DeviantART??Monty1st 08:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. You can find the image policy on the first message you see so you can properly title images.Kiyastudios 16:04, June 10, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios *Please note that I am NOT an administrator. Administrators only have their usernames colored in green. I only do this just to help others. FIY, sometimes your pictures can disappear because the current administrator,User:Bunai82, is renaming the pictures' file names if you didn't title them properly. The pictures will be on as soon as the administrator finishes renaming them.Kiyastudios 16:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I'm very curious, but can you make Hoshiko sing these songs? iNSaNiTYand Mozaik Role. It's okay, you don't have to make her sing it. Though, since her voice provider is Piko, then you have to find a version of Piko singing those songs and pitch it.Kiyastudios 00:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios YAY!!! XD KiyastudiosUser:Kiyastudios P.S I've already found a Piko version of Mozaik Role:Mozaik Role Piko Oh, it's okay! You don't have to make her sing both of them. Nevertheless, it's good that you could do Mozaik Role.Kiyastudios 02:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios P.S. Fun Fact: Mozaik Role can be called also "Mosaic Roll" X3 It's okay. I was dying for the song come out, so I guess I'll wait until tomorrow. ^_^ Kiyastudios 17:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios What's taking so long with Mozaik Role? Don't worry, I'm not angry, I'm just wondering. ^_^ Kiyastudios 18:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios GURL LIKE DON'T BE SO WORRIED! IT'S OKAY LIKE SERIOUSLY!!! XDD (That's me when I'm not strict lol XD) Kiyastudios 23:35, September 1, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios